


Never as Safe as You Think You Are

by dustandroses



Series: Never as Safe [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Fall for SX 2010, Ficlet, M/M, POV: Xander, PWP, Temporary Character Death, UnChipped Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander wakes up in the dark, but his nightmare has only begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never as Safe as You Think You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fall_for_SX opening day prompt tree.
> 
> Prompt: a bead or two of blood
> 
> Smooches and thanks to Ozsaur and Trillingstar for their on-the-fly betas!

  
Xander awoke to blackness. He blinked, wondering where he was, how he got there and why he wasn’t in his warm, comfortable bed. He sat up, suddenly aware he was naked, the coolness of the floor under him making him shiver. Well, shit. This was not of the good.

“Xaaaaander.”

He stumbled to his feet, disoriented, unsure where the soft, sing-song voice came from. He gasped when he felt something brush by him, circling around to the right and behind, moving too fast for him to keep up with.

“Who are you? Show yourself!” If he hadn’t been so frightened, he might have winced at the high-pitched shakiness of his voice.

“Well, if you insist.”

The lights came on and he blinked against the glare, his eyes watering. When Xander could focus, Spike was right in front of him. Spike’s eyes traveled up as he took a long, slow look at Xander. All of Xander.

His hands flew to protect Xander Junior, but it was too late, as evidenced by the smirk on Spike’s face. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings - a crypt, what a surprise. “What the hell is going on, Fangless?”

The smile on Spike’s face was wicked, a smug smile that promised all kinds of evil. Xander shivered. This wasn’t the Spike he was used to putting down and taking jabs at, the vampire without a bite. This Spike reminded him of the one he’d first seen back in high school, the one that had come close to taking out Buffy a time or two. This Spike looked deadly, and there was nothing between him and Xander but Xander’s cupped hands.

Spike reached out and ran a sharp fingernail across Xander’s chest.

He felt a sting. “Hey!” Xander blanched at the sight of **a bead or two of blood** running down over his nipple. “The chip…”

“Gone.”

Xander stumbled backwards but Spike followed until there was nowhere left to go, the stone wall cold against his bare skin. “I’ve got lots of lovely plans for you, whelp.” Spike pressed up tight against Xander, the fabric of his jeans rough against soft flesh.

Xander swallowed heavily. “Buffy…”

“…won’t be joining us. I’m afraid it’s just the two of us tonight, Xander. Whatever shall we do?”

With Spike’s lips mere inches from his jugular, the last thing Xander expected was a kiss: Spike’s lips on his, tongue pushing roughly into his mouth; Spike’s hands squeezing his bare ass; Spike’s knee between Xander’s thighs, pressing against his surprisingly interested cock.

‘Traitor,’ Xander thought, as all his blood sped south to join his cock in appreciation of Spike’s technique. He couldn’t hold back his gasp of pleasure when Spike broke the kiss to murmur into Xander’s neck, “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

The pain of the bite was sharp but overwhelmingly erotic. Xander’s orgasm came out of nowhere, sparks of light bursting behind his eyelids as his blood rushed out. “Spike!”

“See you soon, love.”


End file.
